


Robbing Lips Under This Moon

by TearCatcher



Series: Pete tweets [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearCatcher/pseuds/TearCatcher
Summary: Pete tweeted about falling asleep and missing the supermoon, so here we go again





	Robbing Lips Under This Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Embarrassingly fluffy. Title from "The Carpal Tunnel of Love"

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hgznuu)

“Patrick, did you realize the supermoon is tonight?” Pete asks, flinging himself onto the couch.

Patrick glances up from his book on voiceover acting. “Didn’t we just have one of those?” he remarks. 

“That was last year! This is the only one of 2017! We have to make sure to see it!” Pete leans against Patrick’s arm and looks up at him, attempting to flutter his eyelashes but only succeeding in looking like he’s got sand in his eyes. “And I want to kiss you under the supermoon.”

“Pretty sure you kissed me under the one we just had,” Patrick says dryly. Pete makes an indignant huff, but before he can retort, Patrick says, “I know, I know - that was last year. Good thing I’ll take a kiss from you any way I can get one.” He rolls his eyes at himself, but he knows he took his teasing too far and Pete needs the reassurance. (Besides, it’s the truth.)

Pete smiles and purses his lips, making Patrick crane his neck and work for this kiss. Full, warm, slightly rough lips meet his own, and Patrick is feeling far more indulgent when they pull apart. “When’s the best time to see it?” he asks. 

Pete looks pleased Patrick asked. “It reaches its peak at 12:45.”

Patrick narrows his eyes in thought. “Do you think we’ll be able to see it that well from our backyard?” The smog and light of L.A. still reaches the Valley.

“I was wondering if maybe we could drive up to the Hills for a better view?” Pete asks hopefully, all wide amber eyes. “We could leave around midnight?”

Damn Pete and his Disney eyes. “Sure,” Patrick replies, even though he knows he’ll end up driving. 

He’s rewarded with a Megawatt Wentz grin and a kiss that’s all teeth. “Awesome! You’re the best!”

Patrick bites back a comment about deserving to get blown under the supermoon and returns to his book.

After dinner, Pete has been immersed in Super Mario Odyssey for a couple of hours. “Patrick, I can’t get this Power Moon!” he wails. “Will you play Cappy and help me?”

Patrick is getting a little tired of being Mario’s mistress. He stands in front of Pete, who looks aghast, and says, “How about this? Before we go see the _real_ moon…” He fixes Pete with a pointed stare, eyebrow raised.

Pete hurriedly saves his progress, and they trip over each other on the way to their bedroom. 

It doesn’t take nearly two hours to make them both sticky and sated, Pete plastered against Patrick like a barnacle. Patrick strokes his hair and rubs his ears, and before long he registers that Pete has gone entirely limp, his head heavy on Patrick’s chest. 

Well, shit. They’re planning to leave to see the Supermoon in an hour. Maybe Patrick will just let Pete take a power nap. He eases Pete out of his arms and pulls on his boxers and t-shirt and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water. He finishes cleaning up from dinner and relocates Pete’s tennis racket from the dining table to the garage where it fucking belongs, and returns a text from his sister. When it’s close to time to go, he goes back into the bedroom. In lieu of Patrick, Pete has thrown his leg and most of his body over one of their king-sized pillows, his face half smashed into it, mouth open and drooling. 

Patrick stands there a moment, paralyzed with indecision. He promised Pete they would go see the supermoon. But on the other hand, Pete is _sleeping_. Waking Pete unless it’s absolutely necessary goes against years of Patrick’s training. Patrick usually goes to great pains to ensure Pete gets sleep, from staying in one position until he’s numb and miserable, to threatening other people with bodily harm. Patrick ultimately decides they had a lovely evening and surely seeing the supermoon isn’t that big of a deal. He strolls onto the back deck around the time the moon is supposed be at its peak and gazes at it for a bit, taking note of how much brighter their backyard seems and the way it glows on the surface of the pool. He snaps a few pictures to show Pete and soon joins him in bed and drifts off to sleep himself.

When he wakes, Pete is sitting up in bed next to him, scrolling through his phone, a sullen expression on his face. A flicker of his eyes indicates he can tell Patrick is now awake, but he doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Morning, babe,” Patrick says sleepily, scooting closer to press his head against Pete’s hip. 

“Morning,” Pete mutters, not looking away from his phone and keeping his body rigid.

“Babe?” Patrick says in confusion, wondering if Pete read something online or received a text that got him upset. 

Patrick watches Pete’s face quickly go through a series of emotions, from resolve to anger to ultimately hurt. “You told me we would go see the supermoon!” he says accusingly.

“You fell asleep!” Patrick exclaims.

“We had _plans_ , Patrick! You should have woken me up!” Pete is _pissed_.

Patrick is honestly astonished Pete is so upset. “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal!” he says helplessly.

“You were probably happy you got out of it, weren’t you?” Pete mutters darkly, cutting his eyes to glare at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Patrick snaps. It’s probably the millionth time he’s said that phrase to Pete. “You were asleep, I let you sleep. It’s that simple.” He decides to leave out the part that he debated waking him up.

“I wanted to kiss you under the supermoon,” Pete says mournfully, the unspoken part of the sentence being _and you didn’t care enough to wake me up for it_.

It’s way too early to deal with this shit. Patrick almost says as much but instead he takes a deep breath and says calmly, “Like I said, I don’t need a supermoon to want to kiss you.” He puts a kiss on Pete’s pouty mouth to illustrate his point. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up, okay? You just looked like you were sleeping really sound and I didn’t want to disturb you.” He doesn’t point out that the previous night ended up being one of the longest stretches of sleep Pete has had in quite awhile.

“Everyone on Twitter is posting bad iPhone photos of the supermoon. I feel so left out,” Pete says petulantly, airing a new grievance.

Suddenly reminded, Patrick fumbles for his phone on the bedside table and opens his photos, presenting it to Pete. “I took a few for you,” he says. “They really are bad, though.”

Pete scrolls through the blurry shots of a glowing white ball against a black background. “Bet it looked a lot better in person,” he says bitterly.

Patrick shrugs. “It was the moon, just a little closer than normal,” he says dismissively. “Want me to send these to you? You can post one. No one has to know you didn’t take it.”

Pete gives him a look like he doesn’t understand him at all. “ _I’ll_ know,” he says, borderline appalled.

Patrick throws up his hands and heads for the bathroom. Why does he even bother?

When he comes back, Pete is still sitting in bed, looking slightly mollified. Patrick wordlessly gets back in next to him and picks up his phone again, idly browsing. They both sit there side by side, each pointedly not speaking to the other, until Patrick comes across something that makes him gasp and turn to Pete accusingly. “You little shit!”

Pete looks like a startled, guilty puppy. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, but he’s sure he did it. “What?”

“The next supermoon is January second!” Patrick exclaims. “It’s next fucking month!”

“It is?” Pete asks incredulously, skimming the article Patrick thrusts into his face. “I didn’t know that.”

“For someone so invested in supermoons, you didn’t do much research,” Patrick says dryly.

Pete looks sheepish. “I’m sorry, Patrick.”

Patrick’s not actually mad, just exasperated, but it quickly fades. “I’ll make sure you see the next one,” he says, nudging Pete with his elbow.

“And we kiss under it?” Pete asks, giving him a charming smile.

“And we kiss under it,” Patrick confirms, leaning over for a kiss Pete meets in the middle this time.

“Can we have a Supermoon party?” Pete asks hopefully when he draws away.

“Don’t push it.”

On Christmas Eve, Pete and Patrick continue their longstanding tradition of opening one gift. (Patrick no longer gives in and allows Pete to keep going until they’re all opened.) Patrick has already figured out which one Pete is going to choose: a large, flat, rectangular package he’s been eyeing speculatively ever since he first saw it under the tree. He gives himself a satisfied nod when his hunch is confirmed; Pete goes for that one with no hesitation. Coincidentally, it’s the gift he’s most excited about giving Pete. (Or maybe it’s no coincidence. Maybe Pete’s Patrick Sense is tingling about that particular gift.)

Pete rips off the paper eagerly, and Patrick helps him carefully ease out the contents of the box underneath. Pete lets out a small gasp as he takes in the image that has been printed on the stretched canvas. He turns to Patrick, his eyes as bright as the moon in the photograph, and Patrick’s heart swells. 

“Now you can kiss me under the supermoon any time you want,” he tells him, and Pete carefully leans the print against the coffee table before throwing himself at Patrick and doing just that.

“You are my supermoon,” Pete says hoarsely, when he finally pulls away.

“I thought I was the sun,” Patrick says teasingly. 

“You’re my moon, too,” Pete says firmly. “You keep my rotation stable and you light up my dark.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://coastingon-potential.tumblr.com/), which I neglect for months at a time (much like my writing)


End file.
